Family Vacation
by sniperdude351
Summary: Anakin, Ahsoka, Padme, and Lux are sent under cover as a family to investigate a recent discovery of high active pirate activity! Will their plan work, or will they be caught in the process? This is a joint story with AhsokaTano141516! Thanks for helping!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to a new story unlike any other I have ever written! In this story, Anakin, Ahsoka, Padme, and Lux are sent to investigate a recent discovery of overwhelming pirate activity. The only thing is, they are sent under cover as a family on vacation! Hope you enjoy!**

**Also, I would like to mention, AhsokaTano141516 is helping me write this story! I will do a chapter, then she will do a chapter! If you haven't heard of her, you should go read her stories right now! Thanks!**

Anakin and Ahsoka rushed, side by side, down the hall. They had been ordered to come to council chambers for a mission briefing. They were already 15 minutes late!

"So what is this all about?" Ahsoka asked struggling to keep up with her Master. He took far bigger steps then usually when the Jedi Council was involved.

"Master Yoda has requested our presence in a mission briefing!" Anakin said turning the last corner to the big council chambers.

Ahsoka was almost out of breathe by the time they arrived. Why did her master have to walk so fast!

Anakin stopped in front of the door with Ahsoka at his side. He pressed the button on the wall causing the door to slid open. The two walked in casually but stopped in confusion at the sight they beheld.

Padme and Lux stood in the center of them room, side by side. They turned to the two confused jedi. Having already been briefed on the mission, Padme and Lux were not surprised to see the pair.

"Um? Are we interrupting something?" Anakin asked narrowing his eyes at Master Yoda.

The only jedi in the room were Master Yoda, Mace Windu, Plo Koon, Obi-wan, and Kit Fisto. Anakin guessed their mission was to be kept secret if only half the jedi had attended the meeting.

"Enter, Young Skywalker, brief you on your mission we will!" Yoda said smiling at the two young jedi's confused faces.

Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other even more confused now. Anakin raised an eyebrow while Ahsoka raised an eyemark, but they did as they were told and took their spots beside Padme and Lux.

"It's nice to see you again, Ahsoka." Lux said as she moved in beside him.

"It's good to see you again too!" Ahsoka said giving him a smile.

"Now, what you are here for! You have been selected for a secret investigation mission to Abonshee. We have recently discovered a lot of pirate activity happening on the planets surface." Mace said as he leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees.

"Abonshee? What would pirates be doing there?" Anakin asked as he crossed his arms.

"We don't know, that is why we are sending you four on a mission to find out!" Obi-wan said smiling at his former padawan.

"Under cover you will go! Your true identity no one must discover!" Yoda said pointing his cain at the group.

"Under cover as what?" Ahsoka asked titling her head at the seated jedi masters.

"A family of course, young 'Soka!" Plo Koon said letting his finger tips touch.

"A family?" Anakin asked dropping his arms to his side as he narrowed his brows. So far Anakin did not like this mission.

"Yes, Padme will be the mother, you will be the father, and Senator Lux and Ahsoka will be the children!" Obi-wan said smiling once more.

Anakin looked back at his new 'family'. Padme and Lux smiled and waved while Ahsoka stood in the back ground pointing her finger into her mouth in disgust.

"Gee what a family…" Anakin said as he rolled his eyes.

"You will leave tomorrow, but make sure your ship of choice is one not of the republic," Mace began before turning to Anakin,"Skywalker, that means nothing fancy!"

Anakin smiled before replying,"You got it!"

"Good, you are dismissed!" Mace said nodding at the bunch.

The crew all bowed slightly in respect, then turned and exited the room to prepare for their new mission together.

"Us? A family? Are they crazy!? I'm a Togruta, not a human! How do they expect this to work?" Ahsoka said after the door slid shut behind them.

"You could be the servant again." Anakin said jokingly referring to one of their past missions.

"Ha ha, very funny!" Ahsoka said sarcastically as she lightly punching his upper arm.

"I, for one, think it will be fun! Just think of it as a friendly trip!" Padme added in.

"Yeah, a friendly trip with vicious pirates ever where!" Ahsoka said with a slight sense of humor.

"What if you were the adopted child?" Lux remarked stepping out to view the whole group.

"You know, that's not that bad of an idea!" Anakin said before stopping and crossing his arms.

"Well what are we going to call ourselves? We can't use our real names for obvious reasons." Ahsoka said doing just as her master by crossing her arms.

The four stood in a gaze trying to come up with names for themselves. This was harder then they thought.

"Bontaya!" Lux finally blurted out.

"What?" Anakin asked raising his eyebrow in confusion.

"Bontaya, it's a mix between Bonteri and Amidala, that could be our last name." Lux said shrugging his shoulders.

"Bontaya, I like it!" Padme said smiling happily,"But we still have to come up with first names."

"I could be Sako…" Ahsoka said feeling a little embarrassed. She honestly thought it was a stupid name.

"Sako? Where did you come up with that?" Lux asked laughing at the young Togruta.

"I swapped the 'a' and 'o' in Soka, and stop laughing!" She said smiling as she gave him a light punch on the arm.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I don't want to mix up the letters in my name, I'm going to come up with something unique!" Anakin said crossing his arms as he smiled.

"How about Vader?" Padme suggested.

Anakin put a hand on his chin,"Nah, sounds to dark, but how about Haden?"

"That sounds good!" Padme said winking at her secret husband,"So, we have Sako Bontaya and Haden Bontaya?"

"Yep! Now it's time for you and Lux to choose a name!" Ahsoka said smiling at the two.

"I like Leia." Padme said with a smile.

"That's a pretty name!" Lux said still undecided," But I still don't know what my name should be.."

The four went to thinking again. Lux was the only one without a name now.

"I got it!" Ahsoka shouted excitedly,"Xul!"

"Xul?" Lux asked in confusion,"What kind of name is Xul?"

"It's Lux Back words…" Ahsoka said giving him an unreadable look.

"I think it's a good name!" Padme remarked,"So, Sako, Xul, Leia, and Haden Bontaya?"

"Yep!" Anakin said cheerfully as he began to walk down the hall again.

"Then it's settled! We are now a family!" Ahsoka exclaimed happily.

"Hurray…" Lux said sarcastically throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh come on 'brother', it'll be fun!" Ahsoka said bumping shoulders with him.

"I hope, or this will be a weekend put to waste!" Lux said jokingly.

So the four walked down the hall, splitting ways to prepare for their new mission. Anakin with Ahsoka and Padme with Lux. This was going to be a new experience for all of them.

**So? How was it? I know it was short but this was only to see how it was going to excepted. This is suppose to be a Comedy/Family/Friendly adventure story so we will see how that turns out!**

**Also, I would like to say thanks again to AhsokaTano141516 for helping me write this, I have a very busy life with school, working on making a game, and starting a band :/ And I thought she was the perfect fit for the story! Thanks again!**

**Rate and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, FanFiction! This time it's AhsokaTano141516! I'm helping sniperdude351 write this story, and it's my turn to write a chapter! Sorry about the wait, life caught up with me! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Master! Could you be any slower?" Ahsoka pounded on the door to the refresher. Anakin had barricaded himself inside about thirty minutes before, and he hadn't come out. "Master, we've got to go!"

"I'm almost done, Ahsoka," he called to her through the door.

Ahsoka groaned, "If you're working on your hair knock it off! It's not important!"

"Hey," Anakin called back defensively. "You don't understand! You don't have hair!"

"And for that I am thankful," Ahsoka said smirking. "Now will you please hurry up?"

The door slid open and Anakin walked out. "Finally," Ahsoka scolded. "Now come on! Lux and Padmé are probably already waiting for us."

"Yes, Sako," he smirked at the Togruta.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "Too soon, Master."

Anakin turned his back on Ahsoka and put on his cloak, "Aren't you going to put your cloak on?"

Ahsoka draped her cloak over her shoulders but kept her hood down, "I was getting there."

"Let's go, Daughter," Anakin said jokingly. Ahsoka made a face and they left their shared quarters.

As they walked through the halls Ahsoka spoke up, "Do I have to call you and Padmé Mom and Dad?"

"Yes, you do," he told his Padawan firmly.

Ahsoka smirked; she could use that to her advantage. She asked her other question, "How should Lux and I act? Should I start fights with him or something?"

Anakin stopped walking and Ahsoka almost bumped into him, "Starting fights would be convincing, but don't get carried away."

"What do you mean 'carried away'?" Ahsoka asked puzzled.

"Try not to break one of his bones, and try not to injure him severely," Anakin said as they continued walking down the hallway.

"Okay," Ahsoka replied slowly.

The pair reached the hanger to see Padmé and Lux standing by the Twilight. "Hey, Sako," Lux called.

"Too soon," Ahsoka shouted back.

Anakin and Ahsoka reached Padmé and Lux, "When do we leave?" Ahsoka asked.

"Right now," Padmé answered with a smile.

Ahsoka noticed Anakin holding Padmé's hand, "Uh, Master?"

Anakin looked panicked, but his mood then turned calm. "Hey, we're supposed to be husband and wife."

"Yeah, but not now," Lux said.

Anakin shrugged and Padmé giggled, "Just practicing," Anakin answered.

Ahsoka wasn't convinced, but decided not to start an argument. "Come on, let's get going," Lux said.

The 'family' walked onto the Twilight. "Have you ever been to Abonshee?" Lux asked Ahsoka.

"No, but I've heard about it," Ahsoka answered honestly. "It's mostly populated by reptilian people, and the plant life there is a bit hard, kind of like on Felucia."

Lux nodded as if thinking about it, "Okay, good to know."

"Cut the chatter Ahsoka," Anakin commanded. He pulled the Twilight out of the hanger and into space. "Ahsoka, punch in the coordinates for Abonshee."

Ahsoka nodded, "Yes, Master," she leaned over the control panel and pressed down on the buttons, "We're clear."

They made the jump to hyperspace and the stars streaked by in a flash of bright blue. "It'll be a few hours before we arrive on Abonshee, so we have time to practice being a family," Anakin said.

Ahsoka groaned, "Do we really have to practice, Master?"

"We do if we want it to be convincing, and a great way to start is by calling everybody by their fake names. Ahsoka and Lux, that means call Padmé and I Mom and Dad," Anakin answered.

"Okay, Dad can I take a nap?" Lux asked. Ahsoka laughed.

"You can sleep when you're dead, right now we practice," Anakin said sternly.

"That was dark," Lux mumbled. Ahsoka laughed again.

"How do we practice this?" Padmé asked her husband.

"Um, we could try role playing?" Anakin suggested.

"Sounds like fun!" Ahsoka said with great enthusiasm. "I'll go first," she turned to Lux. "How many times must I say it, Xul?! Don't touch my stuff!" she shouted.

"Nice acting, Sako," Padmé complimented with a smile.

Ahsoka turned to her, "Thanks, Mom."

Lux tapped on Ahsoka's shoulder, "Then don't leave your stuff just lying around!"

Ahsoka picked up the act again and tackled Lux to the floor.

Anakin found Ahsoka and Lux, or Sako and Xul, wrestle very amusing. Padmé jumped into the act, "Will you stop it! Why can't you two ever behave?!"

"It was his fault!" Ahsoka pointed at Lux.

"It was your fault! You started it!" Lux shouted back at Ahsoka.

Anakin was impressed with their acting; if he didn't know what they were doing he would have actually thought they were actually fighting. "I don't care whose fault it is! Now will both of you just get along!" Padmé shouted.

Ahsoka and Lux were glaring at each other, Padmé was watching intently, ready to jump in and stop another little skirmish between the two.

Anakin stood up and started clapping. Ahsoka curtsied dramatically and Lux bowed, Padmé just laughed. "Great performance," Anakin complemented.

"Now you two," Ahsoka said, motioning towards Anakin and Padmé.

"Us two what?" Padmé asked.

"I don't know, fight or something," Lux suggested.

Ahsoka and Lux held back as Anakin and Padmé started yelling at each other, "You are just never honest with me!" Padmé screamed.

"I'm the dishonest one? This coming from the woman who lied to her own children!" Anakin yelled.

"This is good," Lux whispered to Ahsoka.

"Yes, yes it is," she whispered back.

"That was for their own good!" Padmé shouted defensively.

"There is never a good reason for you to lie to our children!" Anakin screamed.

Padmé looked like she was about to scream back at her husband, but she started laughing. Ahsoka stood up dramatically, "Cut!"

"Padmé, you have to keep character," Lux said.

"I'm sorry, it's just so funny," Padmé giggled.

Ahsoka sighed, "I can see we're going to have to teach you how to act like a real couple."

Anakin and Padmé shared small smiles, but it went unnoticed by Ahsoka and Lux. "Fine, we're willing to learn," Padmé sighed dramatically.

"You'd better be, Mom," Ahsoka said smirking. "Because we're going to be working on it until we get to Abonshee."

* * *

**Thanks to sniperdude351 for allowing me to help him write this story! Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, welcome to chapter 3! So, if you haven't caught on yet, I will write a chapter then AT141516 will write a chapter, we are taking turns XD! Wouldn't you say she did an outstanding job last chapter!? That's going to be hard to top! But maybe I can scrounge up something that can compare to it! **

**So without further adieu, ladies and gentlemen, I give you chapter 3!**

Padme and Anakin, or should I say Hayden and Leia, had been practicing for what felt like forever to them! Ahsoka and Lux, aka Sako and Xul, always seemed to find some sort of flaw in their act. Giving that they were actually married, they had expected their part to come quite easily. Boy were they wrong!

"No, Mom, you have to put more aggression behind your words!" Ahsoka began stopping the two bickering adults once again,"Just pretend 3po accidentally spilt wine on one of your guest!"

"That should get her fired up!" Lux whispered to Ahsoka with a smile on his face.

Padme closed her eyes trying to picture such a horrific sight. She took in a big breathe as she opened her eyes again only to see a very worried and scared Anakin.

"You are never proud of me!" Padme shouted at Anakin harshly. 3po spilling wine on a guest really did make her angry!

Anakin looked shocked! She really sounded angry this time, but he couldn't let her show him up,"You never do anything for me to be proud of… Women!"

Ahsoka and Lux laughed at the fighting pair. This would probably be their most exciting mission together so far.

"Oh, yeah! Last week I worked for hours trying to clean up the house while the maid was sick, and what did you do when you came in the house? One, you tracked mud all over the freshly mopped floor, two, you didn't even say 'hi honey' or 'hey babe', you just sat down to watch the game!" Padme said fighting back a smile now. This was going to be a hard part to play.

Ahsoka and Lux were rolling in the back ground. Anakin and Padme made such a good fake couple. Watching them fight was one of the funniest sights either one of them had ever seen.

Anakin raised his hand to stop Padme from going any farther. His face was blood red from laughing so hard,"Leia, stop! You're going to make me laugh up my lungs!"

The four all sat laughing at one another for several minutes, but then something hit Lux.

"Wait, what are we going to wear?" Lux asked standing now,"We can't go unrecognized when we are dressed like this!"

The 'family' exchanged looks at each other. Lux was right. Padme's cloths were far to fancy to be taken as a simple cook and clean mother of two. Anakin and Ahsoka wore their standard jedi clothing, any pirate would be familiar with jedi garments! After all, jedi did bring top dollar to any low life scum. Lux, on the other hand, was still in his battle gear he had worn during the struggle on Onderron so he would most likely be ok.

"He's right, Leia, your clothes are too fancy while ours are too… jedi looking! We will need to find something else to wear." Anakin said placing a hand on his chin in thought.

"Don't worry!" Ahsoka began as she stood and placed her hands on her hips,"I came prepared…. to a certain extent at least…"

"What do you mean 'to a certain extent'?" Anakin asked narrowing his brows.

"Well, obviously I'm not a boy so I'm afraid you and Xul are on your own, but I did pack myself an extra set of clothes that you could borrow, Mom." Ahsoka said smiling at her calling Padme 'Mom'.

Padme smiled back at the young Togruta,"Thank you, Sako, but I'm not sure I would fit anything of yours!"

"Sure you would! Come on, I'll show you what I brought!" Ahsoka said as Padme stood to her feet.

Anakin watched as Padme and Ahsoka exited the room. He could actually see Padme as Ahsoka's mother if you took away the fact that Ahsoka isn't human. Lux played his part well too! He and Ahsoka made their act that much more believable.

"So, Pops, how much farther until we reach Abonshee?" Lux asked slapping his hand down on Anakin's knee.

Anakin chuckled lightly at being called 'Pops'," Well, Son, not much farther. At the most I would say we have about 30 minutes until we even exit Hyper Space!"

Lux groaned as he slammed himself back into his seat,"I'm ready to get this thing started!"

Anakin laughed again. He was just like Ahsoka in so many ways! He was energetic , very out going, young, always ready to fight for what he believes in, and what rounded it all off is how he could on occasions have a 'smart' mouth.

Before Anakin could reply to Lux's previous comment, the door slid open and in walked Padme. She wore dark purple pants with a white t-shirt. On her feet she wore a pair of high heels that didn't look or feel as good as her fancy Senator heels.

"How do I look?" Padme asked placing a hand on her hips just like Ahsoka would. They were Ahsoka's clothes after all.

Anakin was in awe! The whole time they had been married to her, he couldn't think of a time when he had seen her in regular peoples clothes,"You look amazing, Leia!"

Padme blushed as she dropped her hands to her side,"Thank you!"

"Where is Ahsoka?" Anakin asked leaning to see if she was behind Padme.

"She's still getting dressed. What are you and Xul going to wear?" Padme asked making her way back to her seat next to Anakin.

"I don't know, I forgot to pack civilian clothes." Anakin said in disgust of himself for having forgotten something that was so critical to their mission.

"Maybe there will be some sort of market that we can purchase some coverage from!" Lux said smiling largely.

"Hopefull!" Anakin said worriedly.

"Hey guys, what do ya think!" Ahsoka said posing. She wore a reddish-brown skirt that went down just above her knees with her black jedi pants-like leggings underneath. She also wore a velvet red t-shirt as well as her standard jedi boots.

"Great! Now we're not only going to have to protect you from pirates but from young boys too!" Anakin said acting annoyed.

"Shut up, Dad!" Ahsoka said smiling at his remark as her lekku darkened,"What about you and Xul? What are you two going to wear?"

"We are going to have to find a market or something when we get there. Neither of us brought any form of clothing!" Lux said growing more and more upset with himself.

"That's not true, I did bring my underwear!" Anakin said smiling. He was proud of himself.

The others looked at him in disgust. Did they really need to know that?

"Ok, thanks for filling us in on that, Honey!" Padme said wrinkling her nose.

"Do we have a hotel reserved?" Ahsoka asked taking her seat next to Lux.

"Yes, we are staying at the 'Jumping Jawa'." Anakin said smiling as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"The 'Jumping Jawa'?" Lux asked in a confused expression.

"Yes, it's not that bad of a hotel actually!" Anakin said cheerfully.

"Dad, they always look nicer in the brochures!" Ahsoka grumbled.

"How are we going to be sleeping?" Lux asked leaning forward where his elbows were on his knees.

"Well, there are two beds and one fold out couch, so we can either have two in each bed or two in one bed, one in the other bed, and one on the couch…" Anakin said as he began to rub his chin.

"You and Xul could sleep in one bed while me and Ahsoka sleep in the other bed!" Padme said smiling at her husband. She knew he was wanting them to get a bed to themselves while Ahsoka and Lux slept on the other bed and couch.

"That sounds like a good idea!" Ahsoka said cheerfully.

"Well…" Lux interrupted shrugging his shoulders,"Wouldn't the husband and wife have a bed together?"

Anakin perked up at hearing Lux's statement. Finally someone shared the same opinion as him.

"Are you crazy!" Ahsoka began wide-eyed,"They aren't even really married, remember? This is just an act!"

Anakin and Padme shot each other a look and smiled deviously. If only they knew.

**Ok, so this ended in a weird spot! I hope you liked it! I had fun writing it! Please remember to review! You have no idea how much that motivates us to keep writing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wassup?! Sorry this took so long! Had term papers to turn in, exams to study for, working on my singing career, etc. Thanks again to sniperdude351 for letting me write this with him! I'm having a lot of fun writing it! And in the previous chapter I noticed he referred to me as AT141516, and I like it :-) enough of my rambling, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

"I don't think that Mom and Dad should share a bed! It's just wrong!" Ahsoka said firmly.

"Hey, relax Sako. It's just an act," Lux said shrugging.

"Act or not," Ahsoka said turning up her nose. "He's a Jedi, and that stuff just doesn't happen. Even on a mission."

Lux rolled his eyes, Ahsoka was being so stubborn, "Then why don't you sleep with Dad?!" he was frustrated with her and how she wouldn't agree on anything.

Ahsoka snorted, "I'd sooner sleep on Hoth."

Anakin looked hurt, "Ouch, Sako."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

Lux crossed his arms, "Look, Sako. We need to reach an agreement if the mission is going to be successful."

Ahsoka scrunched up her nose, "Well, Xul. We need to reach a reasonable agreement. One that does not disregard the Jedi code!"

"Sako, they're playing husband and wife. Couples usually share a bed!" Lux said firmly.

Ahsoka looked like she was about to explode, "Oh, yeah? Well I never saw you sleeping with Steela!"

Lux looked outraged at this, "Don't you dare bring her into this, Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka was a bit shocked that Lux had used her real name, but she looked even angrier, "You are always like this, Lux! You always want everything to go your way!"

"Don't pretend like you don't do the exact same thing!" Lux practically shouted.

Ahsoka raised her arm as if to punch him, and that's when Padmé stepped in and pushed them apart, "Break it up! What's gotten into you two! I thought you were friends?"

Ahsoka sighed and turned away from everyone, "I-I—we are friends."

Lux sighed, "We are friends, sometimes I just lose my temper."

Ahsoka turned back around, "The same can be said for me."

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka. I don't know why I got so angry over a petty issue," Lux said.

Ahsoka sighed, "I'm sorry, too. And I'm sorry I almost punched you."

Lux held out his hand, "You are forgiven."

Ahsoka shook it with a smile, "Thank you, and you're forgiven as well."

Anakin stood up, "Okay, to resolve any more conflict, Leia and Sako can share a bed while Xul either takes the bed or the couch. I'll take what's left," it was taking a lot of Anakin's willpower to not admit he wanted to share a bed with Padmé, but he didn't want Ahsoka to get angry again.

Ahsoka shrugged, "Fine with me."

Padmé nodded in acknowledgement, "Me too."

Lux sighed, "I can work with that."

Anakin turned back to Lux, "Where are you sleeping, son?"

Lux grinned, "I'm taking the bed, because you are my father and you must do what I want."

Ahsoka and Padmé laughed while Anakin just glared at him, "Whatever, son. I'll take the couch then."

Ahsoka glanced out the window and saw a planet looming towards them, "We're here."

Lux looked up, "Finally!"

Ahsoka turned to him, "You need patience."

Lux shrugged, "Sorry, Sako. But I'm not a Jedi. I haven't been trained to resist fear or anything like that. And I certainly haven't been trained with patience."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Ahsoka said with that smart mouth Anakin knew she had.

Lux rolled his eyes, "Do you think this is going to work?"

Ahsoka sighed, "It has, too."

"Yes, but do _you_ think it will work?" Lux repeated.

Ahsoka looked down, "I-I don't know."

"Hey," Padmé said cheerfully, "as long as we have faith it will work."

Anakin grinned at his wife, "Mom's right, as long as we have faith this mission should be a success."

Ahsoka looked out the window, "Well, everybody get ready to start acting, because we're coming in for a landing."

* * *

**It was pretty short, I know, but it was more of a story build up. Hope you liked it! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 5! I would like to take time right now to say thanks for all the support you guys have given this story! I would have never thought it would become such a success! We have 4 chapters as of now (1/2/13 when I'm writing this) and this story has 41 reviews and a couple thousands views! That's amazing!**

**But any ways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The ship landed softly out side their hotel. The four stood examining each other from head to toe; if they didn't get this right, things would probably not turn out as smoothly as planned.

Anakin inspected each of them closely making sure every detail was in place. All was good until he got to Padme.

"Leia, what is that around your neck?" Anakin asked as he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Nothing!" Padme quickly answered as she pulled her shirt up to cover her neck.

Anakin held out a hand telling Padme she had been caught. Padme slowly pulled a necklace over her head. The necklace was very shiny! A diamond was held in place by golden chains; this was not your average necklace.

"Leia, you can't wear this!" Anakin said as he gazed down at the beautiful peace of jewelry he held in his hand.

"And why not?" Padme asked placing both hands on her hips.

"It's too flashy! No one who isn't wealthy would be wearing something this valuable!" Anakin said as he took the necklace over to a secret compartment hidden in the ships wall,"Now, lets get settled in shall we?"

The door flew open revealing the quite awkward looking family. Even though they had planned on looking a bit crazy, they hadn't meant to go this far!

"Well, here goes nothing!" Ahsoka said as she reached down for her small suit case before beginning to walk down the ships ramp.

Anakin, Padme, and Lux all exchanged looks but only shrugged their shoulders before moving in beside her.

"You seem to have a mass amount of faith in this mission!" Lux said to her in a slight whisper.

"Well, just like Mom and Dad said, if we have faith that everything will go fine the mission will be a success!" Ahsoka said shooting him a smile.

"If you say so!" Lux said as he turned his head in the opposite direction.

The four walked in a group through the small crowd. Few people were out and about this morning!

"Where is everyone?" Padme asked as she turned to look at Anakin.

"Probably still in bed! The days are longer here so it is still early!" Anakin said with a smile. By now their presence at the hotel had been noticed and a droid was already making it's way to the group.

"And just how early is it?" Ahsoka asked with the raise of an eyemark.

"Eh, only like 0500!" Anakin said shrugging his shoulders as if their early arrival were no big deal.

"Welcome to Abonshee, how may I be of services?" The droid asked politely.

"Yes, we had a room booked under the name, Bontaya!" Anakin said looking back at his very odd looking family.

"And how many will be staying?" The droid asked in the same polite manner.

"Four - myself, my wife, and the two children!" Anakin said before turning and giving the three behind him a thumbs up.

The droid held a little computer device which held records of all the guests who were present and the guests who had only reserved rooms for the future. He began scrolling through the many names on the reserved list when he finally found theirs.

"Ah yes! Here it is! If you would please follow me right this way!" The droid said as it turned to enter the medium sized building.

"Well, you heard him, lets go!" Ahsoka said as she led the way once again.

The four followed behind the droid down the long halls of the hotel. The building was actually pretty nice on the inside considering how dirty the outside looked!

"Breakfast is served from 6:00am until 9:00am every morning, lunch starts at 12:00pm and lasts until 3:00pm, and lastly, Diner will be served from 5:00pm until 7:00pm!" The droid said as he led the crew down the hall.

"Sounds good, hopefully we'll be able to make it to all three meals!" Anakin said with a smile as he crossed his arms.

"You would have food on the mind, Dad!" Lux said with a laugh.

"Yes, but if you had a job like mine, my dear son, you would have food on the mind as well!" Anakin said shooting him a glare.

"Oh, come on you two, lets try to go at least half of our vacation without fighting!" Padme butted in.

"Fine!" Lux responded in a fake angry tone.

"And this would be your room!" The droid said gesturing his hand to the door in front of them.

"Sweet!" Lux remarked.

"No, I am afraid this is not a suite!" The droid commented in his robotic voice.

"Thank you, but I think we are set for now!" Anakin said giving the droid a nod.

"Yes sir!" The droid answered before turning to walk down the hall.

"Now, lets see what our room looks like!" Anakin said as he slid a card into the doors input.

The door slid open quickly, and to their surprise, it wasn't all that bad! The beds were made, the tables were sparkling clean, and the floor had just been recently vacuumed! This mission might not be as bad as they thought!

"Woah! Talk about a nice room!" Ahsoka remarked as she cheerfully strolled into the room.

"If you think this is nice, you should see some of the senators homes on Raxus!" Lux said as he walked in and sat his bag down.

The four began exploring by walking around the room. Ahsoka and Lux instantly ran and began jumping on the bed.

"Sako, Xul, you two stop that this instant!" Padme demanded.

Ahsoka jumped in the air one last time before falling on her back to the soft bed,"Oh, come on, Mom! Give us a break!"

"Yeah, Leia, kids will be kids!" Anakin said giving the two teens a devious smile.

"Hey!" Lux said in protest as he crossed his arms.

"Ok, so, so far so good! You have all done a very well job and If things keep going this good I believe we'll be back home in two weeks tops!" Anakin said congratulating his family.

"Thanks, Dad, but lets not rush this! Sure we have a mission at hand, but they never told us not to enjoy this as a real vacation!" Ahsoka said with a side smile.

"The mission comes first…" Anakin began.

Every ones joy was dropped at this until he chose to continue,"But, if we finish any earlier then planned… I guess we could hang around a little longer and take a few days off!"

The three all cheered in unison. Padme and Lux had been on many vacations before so this would be just like any other with the exception that Anakin and Ahsoka would be with them. Ahsoka, on the other hand, had never been on vacation before and was willing to jump at the opportunity.

"Now come on, lets get started!" Anakin said, and with that they all walked out the door to begin their mission.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Once again, I ended in a weird spot, I've started to do that a lot! Any ways! Please Review! You guys are awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello fellow Star Wars fans! AT141516 this time! I am so sorry it took this long to update! Stuff to deal with. . . anyway! Here's the next chapter! And thanks to sniperdude351 for letting me write this with him!**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Should we split up?" Ahsoka asked, looking up at Anakin expectantly.

Anakin stopped walking; they had just gotten out of the hotel, "I think we should, it would maximize our chances of survival if we stay in groups of two, though."

Ahsoka was actually wondering about his 'survival' comment when she said, "Um, okay. Who goes with whom?"

Anakin gave a sideways glance at Padmé that went unnoticed by Ahsoka and Lux, "I'll go with your mother. Sako, make sure Xul doesn't get himself killed."

Ahsoka began to laugh as Lux gave a look of alarm and hurt, "Wow, I feel the love. . ."

Anakin rolled his eyes as he pointed, "Sako, you and Xul cover that area, your mother and I will go this way."

Ahsoka nodded, "Got it Master-Dad! I said Dad!"

Lux turned to look as she blushed and looked down, having broken character for a brief moment.

Anakin chuckled lightly, "Good luck, kids."

Ahsoka and Lux turned around, "You too, Dad. Don't get caught!"

Anakin laughed as Ahsoka and Lux disappeared from view.

* * *

"I don't even know what the Council was talking about, there's nothing here!" Anakin said as he and Padmé walked through an alleyway.

Padmé checked a corner before returning to her husband's side, "We just haven't found anything yet, that doesn't mean there's nothing here."

Anakin sighed, hoping his wife was right. He didn't want this to be another 'false alarm' mission.

Padmé placed a hand on her husbands arm comfortingly, "Come on, let's look over here."

* * *

Ahsoka and Lux moved quietly through the streets. There still weren't very many people out, but any one of them could be a pirate.

It seemed pretty dark on this side of the town, and it sent chills up the teenager's spines, "What are we looking for exactly?" Lux asked.

Ahsoka stopped suddenly, Lux almost knocking her over. She looked around, "Pirate activity. Thieving, terrorizing, you know the works."

Lux snorted, "I don't actually, I've never been involved with pirates in any way."

Ahsoka sighed, realizing he wouldn't know anything to look for, "Xul, all you have to do is listen to what I tell you. Got it?"

Lux nodded, "You're the one with experience, which I'm looking forward to learning from."

Ahsoka froze, knowing that was one of the first things she had ever said to Anakin.

She looked around and motioned for Lux to follow her, "Come on, let's keep moving."

She stayed close to the shadows, Lux following her lead. Not much was going on, just a few humans roaming about. And a. . . Weequay!

Ahsoka froze on the spot and Lux did too, having seen the Weequay as well. Both of them knowing it must have been one of the pirates, "What do we—" Lux started.

Ahsoka quickly clamped her hand over his mouth, "Shhh!" she hissed.

They watched as the pirate pulled a blaster on someone. Ahsoka reached for her lightsabers, but Lux grabbed her arm, holding her back.

The terrified person quickly handed over the credits they were holding, and Ahsoka scowled under her breath. The pirate laughed and turned and ran.

Ahsoka and Lux got out of their hiding place, "Come on!" Ahsoka said.

She ran in the direction the pirate had gone with Lux following her.

The teenagers turned a corner and bumped into something large. When they realized it was a Weequay, they panicked.

"Oh, uh. . . Sorry!" Ahsoka said quickly.

The pirate smirked, "Now what is a pretty little thing like you doing out this early?"

Lux stepped forward, "Don't you dare talk about my sister that way!"

The pirate laughed, "Nice try kid, you two are different species."

"She's adopted!" Lux said defensively.

"Adopted?" the pirate asked unconvinced, "where are your parents?"

"We went for a walk," Ahsoka lied.

The pirate studied Ahsoka, "Those are some pretty nice lightsabers you've got."

Ahsoka's eyes widened, but Lux stepped back in, "She stole those."

Ahsoka blushed, pretending to be embarrassed. The pirate just growled, "Or, you're a Jedi."

Ahsoka looked up, "I'm not a Jedi!"

The pirate studied Ahsoka further, "Oddly enough, I don't believe you."

Ahsoka took a small step back before she heard a familiar voice, "There you are!"

Ahsoka and Lux turned to see Padmé and Anakin running towards them. Anakin hugged Ahsoka and Padmé hugged Lux, "We've been worried sick about you two!" Padmé said.

Anakin stepped in, "Don't you ever do that to us again!"

Ahsoka realized they were acting and she said, "We won't, Dad. I'm sorry."

Lux picked up on it and said, "I'm sorry, Mom. We won't wonder off again."

Ahsoka turned her head to see the pirate was gone. She stepped away from Anakin, "Thanks, Dad. You too, Mom."

Anakin said sternly, "You were in some pretty serious trouble, Sako. You're lucky we came to check on you."

Ahsoka sighed, "I know, thank you."

Padmé examined Lux, "Are you hurt? Did he do anything to harm you?"

Lux backed away from her, "I'm fine! You're smothering me."

Padmé blushed, "Sorry."

Lux smiled, "Well, thank you. He was definitely on to Sako."

Anakin sighed, "Let's go ahead and get out of here, in case he comes back."

Ahsoka and Lux nodded as they followed him and Padmé back to the hotel.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I had to deal with a family crisis, but I'm better now! Review!**

**P.S. It's my birthday! I'm 14 at last!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! welcome to Chapter 7! We're almost to 10! I'm so excited! Maybe we can do something special for the 10th chapter, maybe reveal a few secrets and do a couple more fun and interesting things!**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

The four walked casually back to the hotel. They had been out and about for a good few hours now and were beginning to grow hungry.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a whole Rancor!" Lux noted rubbing his stomach as it growled in response.

"Oh yeah? I'm so hungry, I could eat an entire Sando Aqua monster!" Ahsoka remarked as she threw her nose in the air expecting she had proven who was the hungrier one of the two.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a whole colony of Acklay's!" Lux protested.

"Acklay's don't live in colonies! They're not a civilized creature!" Ahsoka replied as she crossed her arms.

"How would you know!" Lux said giving her a poke in the side.

Ahsoka jumped at the touch of his finger. Not many people knew about how ticklish she was,"Because I studied them at the Temple, that's how!"

"Would you two stop your fighting!" Anakin said in a more aggressive tone.

"Fighting?" Ahsoka questioned trying to annoy her master just a little bit longer.

Lux caught on to what she was doing and decided to join her,"We were doing no such thing!"

Padme smiled back at the two after noticing Anakin agitated expression.

"Come now, children, lets not upset your Father on the first day of our vacation!" Padme said in a slightly playful, yet still authority ridden voice.

"Lets just find the cafeteria…" Anakin said before picking up his walking pace and leaving them.

The three laughed amongst themselves and began to pick up their pace just as Anakin had.

Anakin walked into the cafeteria as his jaw dropped to the floor. There were rows and rows and more rows of food! There were meats, fruits, vegetables, deserts, and Anakin's favorite…. cupcakes!

Anakin ran to the desert table first. Taking up a plate, he placed four cupcakes on it.

"Dad, shouldn't we eat something a bit more healthy, you know, like bacon and steak?" Ahsoka asked raising an eye mark. It was no surprise to Anakin that she was wanting to eat meat considering her people were carnivores.

"Sure, go ahead, but I was always told to eat my good foods first and boy do these cupcakes look good!" Anakin said before taking a big bite out of one. His facial expression changed as he chewed on the cupcake a bit more,"Hey, what's up with this cupcake!?"

Ahsoka burst out into laughter as she pointed at the sign that labeled the cupcake he had eaten,"It looks to me like the people here like to mix their meats with their deserts!"

Anakin looked down at the sign in surprise,"Tuna cupcakes! Who would ever even think about doing such a thing to a cupcake!"

Ahsoka just laughed as she made her way to Lux and Padme who were at the salad bar.

"What's with all the commotion?" Padme asked as she poured ranch dip on top of her many mixed vegetables.

"It seems that dad has discovered a new food…." Ahsoka said trying to hold back her laughs.

"And what food is that?" Lux asked as he finished making his salad.

"Tuna cupcakes!" Ahsoka said as she broke into laughs again.

"Tuna cupcakes!? Sick!" Lux said in disgusted as he scrunched his nose.

"I know!" Ahsoka said as she wiped away the tears that had began to well up in her eyes from all her laughing.

"I'm going to find us a seat." Lux said as he began to make his way into the siting area.

"Ok, I'll be right there!" Ahsoka called to him before rushing to the meat table.

She quickly snatched up a plate and started stacking up her food. She placed the steak on bottom, then the pork chop, then the fish, then the ribs, then the meatloaf, then the mystery meat: she was going to be twice her original size after they finished this mission!

She began making her way to the sitting area when she was stopped by a young boy who was in awe at the amount of food that was sitting on her plate.

"Are you really going to eat all that!?" He asked pointing at her plate.

Ahsoka smiled although the boy's remark slightly hurt her feelings,"I certainly hope so!"

"Tei`on, where are your manners! Never comment on how much a girl wishes to eat! Girls can eat just as much as boys if it pleases them!" The boys mother stated as she took him by the arm.

"I'm sorry, mother!" The boy said as he lowered his head in shame.

"I'm sorry about by son's rude behavior!" The lady said looking back at Ahsoka now.

"It's alright, no harm was done!" Ahsoka said smiling.

The lady nodded before tugging at her sons arm to lead him back to their seat,"Never stray away from me, Tei`on!"

"Yes, mother!" The boy said looking up at her now.

Ahsoka smiled at the mother and her son before she turned to walk into the sitting area. She looked across the many tables in the room hoping to find her so called 'family'. She scanned her eyes across the room until she finally saw Lux and Padme sitting at a table in the far right corner of the building.

"They would choose a table away from everyone else.." She huffed as she began walking towards them.

* * *

**Ok so this chapter was WAYYY shorter than most of my other chapters, but I've sat on this ending for a week and just couldn't find anyway to make it any longer that pleased me. Anyways, please review!**

**PS, Who else is excited about the Season 5 finale!**


End file.
